


HEED MY WARNING

by Houndmancometh



Category: Heaven - Fandom, Message - Fandom, PLIGHT - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	HEED MY WARNING

This is Heaven transcending  
Remember in my Bible Scriptures I said many Plights upon the land  
The Pandemic was at my command  
I sent many signs to get your attention  
But you overlooked and went with your own understanding  
There is a price for disobedient and you are now getting the punishment  
Pandemic that has spread throughout the entire world  
All this could have been avoided if you have done some things  
Praying and reading the Bible are the essential decree  
I would heal the land if you pray and hear from Heaven  
It is just that easy  
But you felt at ease  
You don’t pray and don’t read the Bible  
I have sent a message strong  
Then the Pandemic came along  
But you still didn’t respond  
Things you love have shut down  
In fact, entertainment has no sound  
You now have restrictions  
My forbidden for not seeking salvation  
I am the representation  
My words are obvious  
I am the Lord who is furious  
My patience grows weary  
What would it take to get your attention more?  
I am not trying to even the score  
I want you to see salvation in blessings for sure  
I am the Lord who gives life and take away  
The Pandemic is here and won’t go astray  
You have seen Death’s in large numbers because of your disobedient  
Your tomorrow is down to zero  
Don’t look for a Hero  
The Pandemic is one of my plights  
I am not trying to pull your leg  
Your delay is as failure  
My message is clear  
Hold me close in near  
Have no fear  
I am the Lord being the preserver  
If you want the Pandemic to vacate  
I am the Lord you need to relate  
I am the conquer of all  
Pray to me being the call  
Every given Pandemic moment is a stall  
It falls on your neglect  
Yes this Pandemic can have that effect  
You are now stuck on pause  
Disobedient is the cause


End file.
